Los 5 de Artemisa
by BlackStarBlake1
Summary: One-Shot. Artemisa siempre a sufrido debido al día de las madres, pero Zeus y otros 5 dioses cambiaran eso para siempre.


**NA: Antes de comenzar la historia algunos mitos fueron alterados para la realización de este fic. No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y sus relacionados, esto le pertenece a su autor Rick Riordan.**

" **Mis Niños"**

En el monte Olimpo, específicamente en el salón de fiestas se encontraban todos los dioses y diosas, porque este día era especial para las diosas era el "día de las madres" un fecha que le celebraban sus hijos a su madres, en agradecimiento por darles amor y ayuda en su larga vida, pero si obviamos este ambiente tan feliz nos encontramos a Artemisa diosa de la caza y la luna, la única junto con la diosa Hestia, que no tenía una hija o hijo, claro ella tenía a sus cazadoras pero eso no podía llenar el vacío que tenía en su corazón, ella detestaba con fuerza este día, pero sobretodo triste ya que ella no tenía a un hijo o hija que se le acercara y le dijera "Feliz día madre".

" **Con Zeus y Hera"**

 **Zeus:** Pobre de mi niña siento su gran dolor y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla. Dijo con pesar el rey de los dioses.

 **Hera:** A pesar de que no es mi hija, yo también me siento muy mal por ella y desearía hacer algo por ella. Admitió la reina del Olimpo, ya que a pesar de que Artemisa no era su hija, ya que para Hera no había mejor cosa que tu hijo te felicitase en tu día, y eso ella lo sabia mejor que nadie sus hijos Hefestos y Ares, siempre le dieron los mejores regalos todos hechos por ellos mismos.

En eso se acercan Afrodita y Atenea.

 **Atenea:** No evitamos escuchar su plática padre ¿es cierto eso?. Dijo con curiosidad la diosa de la sabiduría (NA: Que chismosa es Atenea XD).

 **Zeus:** Si Atenea. Afirmo el hijo menor de Cronos.

 **Afrodita:** Pobre de Artemisa. Dijo la diosa del amor, ella sabía que era recibir el amor de tus hijos un amor puro y sincero.

 **Atenea:** Oigan si no mal recuerdo padre, yo nací sin la ayuda de Hera, verdad. Dijo recordando que Zeus era tanto su padre, como su madre.

 **Zeus:** Sí. Admitió sabiendo a donde quería llegar su brillante hija.

 **Atenea:** ¿Cómo lo lograste?. Pregunto la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría.

 **Zeus:** Fui al círculo del principio un lugar donde le das vida a lo que quieras integre parte de mi esencia y otra esencia de que como quería que fueras, para entonces nacieras tu. Explico Zeus, aclarando las dudas de todas.

 **Hera:** Eso explica cómo nació Atenea. Dijo Hera, sabiendo cómo es que nació la que en teoría era la hija favorita de su marido.

 **Afrodita:** Y ¿Por qué no hacen lo mismo, pero con Artemisa?. Propuso Afrodita.

Eso fue algo que cayó a los 3 que escuchaban, Afrodita dijo algo que resulto brillante y los 2 dioses principales pensaron "¿Por qué no pensamos en eso antes?"

 **Zeus:** ¿Quién de nosotros 4 está de acuerdo con esto?. Pidió la opinión de las 3 diosas presentes.

 **Hera:** Yo. Dijo levantando la mano.

 **Atenea:** Igual. Admitió la diosa de la sabiduría.

 **Afrodita:** Yo, porque lo dije. Dijo con una sonrisa Afrodita.

 **Voces:** Nosotros también. Se escucharon dos voces que alertaron a las 4 divinidades.

 **Zeus:** Hefestos, Apolo. Dijo sorprendido el rey del Olimpo notando a dos de sus hijos.

 **Apolo:** Ella es mi hermana y haría lo que fuera por ella, y si esto le dará una sonrisa que así sea. Hablo el gemelo de Artemisa.

 **Afrodita:** ¿Y tú Hefi?. Hablo cariñosamente con el apodo que siempre usa para él.

 **Hefestos:** Porque como ella, yo conozco muy bien el dolor del corazón y que tanto daño causa el amor. Hablo seriamente el herrero de los dioses, causando un inmenso daño a su esposa.

 **Afrodita** _ **(Pensando)**_ **:** ¿Hefi?. Pensó Afrodita, al saber que lo que ella dominaba le causaba gran dolor a su marido.

 **Zeus:** Bien eso aremos. Sentencio el rey de los dioses.

" **Círculo del Principio"**

En estos momentos nos encontramos a Apolo, Hefestos, Atenea, Zeus, Afrodita y Hera, en el famoso círculo del principio.

 **Zeus:** ¿Todos están listos?. Hablo dirigiendo a sus semejantes.

Las 5 Dioses asintieron.

 **Zeus:** Bien, comencemos. Hablo nuevamente el dios mayor.

 **Hera:** Primero lo que le gusta a Artemisa. Dijo la esposa de Zeus.

 **Atenea:** La Caza, los animales y el arte. Dijo refiriendo a una de las cosas que apreciaba la diosa de la luna.

 **Apolo:** La poesía y la música. Hablo el dios del sol.

 **Zeus:** Está bien, ahora lo que la caracteriza. Dijo mirando ahora a Hefestos y Afrodita.

 **Afrodita:** Es amable, justa y muy terca. Dijo con un poco de gracia la diosa del Amor.

 **Hefestos:** Es inteligente, hermosa, sabia, cariñosa y protectora. Dijo serio el herrero, causando muchos celos y tristeza a Afrodita al ver como la describía.

 **Hera:** ¿Nos falta algo?. Hablo la diosa del matrimonio.

 **Zeus:** Sí, la esencia de Artemisa que la poseo yo y esto extra. Dijo refiriendo a una segunda esencia, pero a diferencia que de la de Artemisa, esta no mostraba signos de divinidad.

 **Atenea:** ¿Qué es?. Pregunto la diosa de la guerra.

 **Zeus:** Es la esencia de un mortal en el cual se enamoro Artemisa. Dijo Zeus.

 **Afrodita:** Artemisa se enamoro, eso es nuevo. Hablo un poco sorprendida Afrodita.

 **Zeus:** Sí era de origen Asiático, Coreano en especifico era todo lo que Artemisa quería, cariñoso, sabio, justo y soñador, lo que se del mortal es que nunca se enamoro por qué no encontró a ninguna mujer a la que el ame de verdad, hasta su lecho de muerte en donde estaba Artemisa y se enamoro de ella a primera vista. Describió el rey del Olimpo, recordando la cara de enamorada de Artemisa y también la tristeza que vio cuando aquel mortal murió.

 **Afrodita:** Que triste y hermosa historia. Hablo fascinada por la historia.

 **Hera:** Cuando digas Zeus. Dijo Hera.

 **Zeus:** Bien. Dijo Zeus, preparándose para comenzar.

En eso los dioses unieron todo y aplicaron su poder para que el ser aparezca, para cuando terminaron se sorprendieron que no había una sola persona, habían 5 en total todos varones y bellos.

 **Zeus:** ¿Cómo es posible, esto? Solo debía aparecer uno. Dijo intrigado.

 **Atenea:** Eso pienso, ¿qué salió mal?. Pregunto la diosa con extrema curiosidad.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de los 5 bebes, en ese momento Hera los tomo y se calmaron.

 **Hera:** ¿Qué hacemos?. Pregunto mirando a su esposo.

 **Hefestos:** Denle a los 5, conocen el dicho "entre más mejor". Hablo el dios del fuego.

 **Zeus:** Hefestos tiene razón denle los 5. Hablo afirmando las palabras de su hijo.

Afrodita veía de manera cariñosa a los 5 niños y después pensó en sus propios hijos, hasta que recordó a los hijos divinos Deimos, Phobos, Eros y Anteros todos hijos de ella nacidos de la unión con Ares y luego recordó que no tenia al menos uno con su esposo, y él tenía a Eukleia, Eupheme, Euthenia y Philophrosyne con Caris, y a Erictonio con Atenea, mientras que con ella a ninguno, ella sabía que al principio de su matrimonio él quería, pero ella se negaba, y con el pasar de los siglos el desistió de aquello.

 **Afrodita(Pensando):** Ya es momento de que nazca un niño de nuestro amor y quizás con el tiempo nazcan mas. Dijo esperanzada la diosa del amor, al saber que tendría hijos nacidos de la unión de un matrimonio con amor.

Y así Afrodita busco con la mirada a su marido, pero se dio cuenta que estaba ella sola junto con Atenea.

 **Afrodita:** Atenea ¿y los demás?. Pregunto notando que solo estaban ella dos.

 **Atenea** : Se fueron hace tiempo solo que no te diste cuenta, Hefestos fue el primero, luego le siguieron Apolo y por ultimo Padre y Hera, me quede al notar que estabas muy pensativa. Hablo la diosa.

 **Afrodita** _ **(Pensando):**_ Se fue, y ni siquiera me aviso, será que ya no me ama. Pensó con mucha tristeza la diosa del amor, en pensar que ya su esposo había perdido el amor que antes ella siempre notaba en su mirada cuando la veía.

 **Atenea:** Como sea vámonos de aquí. Hablo la diosa de la sabiduría.

 **Afrodita:** Vete tú, yo me quedare un rato. Dijo Afrodita.

 **Atenea:** Como quieras. Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

En ese momento en que Atenea se fue Afrodita colapso en lagrimas de dolor al saber que quizás perdió el amor de su marido para siempre, y quizás nunca nazca un niño de la unión de ellos dos.

 **Afrodita** _ **(Pensando):**_ Hefi, por favor vuelve a mí, no te vayas, por favor…...me duele, me duele mucho. Pensó la diosa, con las manos en su pecho más especifico en su corazón.

" **Aposentos de Artemisa"**

Zeus y Hera llegaron a la casa de Artemisa y depositaron a los niños en la cama de la Diosa con una carta, en ese momento desaparecieron y también había llegado Artemisa.

 **Artemisa:** Que cansada estoy. Hablo pesadamente la diosa de la caza.

Artemisa se dispuso a tomar un baño y colocarse su ropa de dormir, estaba tranquila sentada en una silla mirando la luna, hasta que unas voces la interrumpieron, Artemisa tomo su arco y busco de donde provenían esas voces y en su cama noto 5 pequeños bulto y una carta.

 **Artemisa:** ¿Qué?. Pregunto sorprendida la diosa.

Artemisa tomo la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

" **Carta"**

 _ **Artemisa mi hija, he visto con mis propios ojos que en el día de las madres estas muy triste y me duele saberlo, es por eso que con ayuda de Apolo, Hefestos, Atenea, Afrodita y Hera, te damos este hermoso regalo que espero que calme tu dolor.**_

 _ **Atte: Zeus .**_

 _ **Posdata: Creo que reconocerás a ellos ya que se parecen mucho a ese mortal del cual de enamoraste.**_

" **Fin de la Carta"**

Artemisa, estaba conmocionada no sabía que decir, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces.

 **Artemisa:** A ver. Hablo con curiosidad la diosa.

Artemisa estaba ahora en shock al ver a esos bebes eran iguales a ese hombre del que se enamoro, pero con leves rasgos suyos, entonces sitio una enorme felicidad y alegría invadir su corazón algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo le encantaba esos 5 niños, Artemisa los ve a cada uno y se dispones a darles nombre a cada uno.

 **Artemisa:** Magnus, Aetos, Arsen, Arion y Artemio, si ese será sus nombres niños, mis niños. Dijo con inmensa dulzura la diosa

Artemisa se dispuso a alimentarlos, se sentía bien hacerlo la felicidad al ver a sus niños sonreír de alegría por estar con ella su corazón ya no sentía el dolor de no tener hijos, ese hueco se había llenado por completo por esos bebes.

A pasado un tiempo, en especifico 9 años desde que llegaron nuestros 5 protagonistas y han pasado mucho en el hogar de Artemisa y sus Cazadoras, en primer lugar las cazadoras de Artemisa se sorprendieron al ver a los bebes y más que eran los hijos de su señora Artemisa, después de eso Artemisa les explico todo, y se sintieron bien, segundo Artemisa cuido y mimo a sus niños al punto que las cazadoras creyeron que serian arrogantes, pero se sorprendieron al ver que eran todo lo contrario eran amigables, honestos, justos y honorables, tercero Artemisa selecciono a 5 cazadoras para cuidar y enseñar a sus hijos junto con ella la seleccionadas fueron: Selene, Sabrina, Trina, Cynthia y Meridia, cada una junto con Artemisa se encargaban de ellos y evaluar en que eran buenos.

Selene la guardiana de Magnus lo vio como el mayor de los 5 y el más responsable y honorable, Sabrina la guardiana de Aetos lo vio como el más sabio y un excelente estratega y en memorizar, Trina la guardiana de Arsen vio que este no mostraba signos de inteligencia como sus 2 hermanos mayores, pero era el mejor en el arte de la casería y el combate además de ser muy amable y sincero pero a la vez muy inocente, Cynthia la guardiana de Arion noto que él no era del tipo guerrero ni pensador, sino que era creativo era un excelente músico, artista y bailarín, pero cuando se necesitaba era tan buen estratega como su hermano Aetos y por ultimo estaba Meridia la guardiana de Artemio el hermano más joven de los 5 él tenía un don natural hacia las matemática , la física y la química, además de poseer buenas habilidades en la electrónica y la astronomía.

Artemisa no podía estar más orgullosa de sus bebes, desde hace nueves años ya no sentía el mismo odio al día de las madres más bien era sus día favorito, ya que ese día ella disfrutaba el día entero sola con sus hijos jugar y cantar hasta el cansancio con ellos, ya no sufría. Porque después de todos ellos eran sus cinco hijos, los cinco de Artemisa.


End file.
